Intravenous hyperalimentation has been applied to patients who are impossible or insufficient in oral/enteral nutritional support. As an infusion preparation used thereupon, a sugar preparation, an amino acid preparation, an electrolyte preparation, a mixed vitamin preparation, a fat emulsion and the like are commercially available, and they are used by appropriate mixing in a hospital upon use, depending on the patient's conditions. However, such mixing and infusion procedures in the hospital are troublesome, and cause a problem of high possibility of bacterial pollution which is insanitary. Therefore, for example, an infusion container having a plurality of chambers which are divided by a partition wall has been developed, and used in hospitals. Further, some medicinal ingredients which are administered to a patient by intravenous injection cause an undesirable change with the lapse of time when mixed and dissolved in advance and thus are unstable. For example, when an amino acid-containing solution and a glucose-containing solution are accommodated and preserved in the same chamber, a mixed solution is browned through the so-called Maillard reaction. When a fat emulsion and an electrolyte solution are accommodated and preserved in the same chamber, fat components are aggregated. Further, when a carbonate-containing solution and a calcium salt-containing solution or a magnesium salt-containing solution are accommodated and preserved in the same chamber, a precipitate of calcium carbonate or magnesium carbonate is produced to cause an undesirable change. Such problem can be solved by storing medicinal ingredients separately in a plurality of chambers, mixing such ingredients immediately before administration, and administering the resulting mixture to a patient. For such problem, there has been developed a preparation comprising a plurality of chambers for accommodating and storing medicinal ingredients which are undesirable when mixed in advance, in different chambers. Examples of such preparation include SUBLOOD-B (Fuso Pharmaceutical Industries, Ltd.) in which sodium bicarbonate is placed in a plastic container having a volume of 1 liter, and calcium chloride and magnesium chloride are placed in a glass vial having a volume of 10 milliliter, and Aminotripa (Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.) in which an amino acid and a sugar solution are separated and accommodated in different chambers of a plastic container having a plurality of chambers divided by a partition wall.
Like this, previously, medicinal ingredients which are not desirable when mixed in advance are separated and preserved in different chambers, these medicinal ingredients are mixed immediately before administration, and the mixture is administered to a patient. As an infusion container used in this kind of administration, for example, there is a container in which a plurality of chambers for dividing and accommodating medicinal ingredients are formed in a container body made of a synthetic resin film (for example, Patent Literature 1). The aforementioned infusion container has an advantage that a plurality of medicinal ingredients can be isolated and preserved, and at the time of use, they can be easily mixed and dissolved under sterile conditions by communication through a partition wall. However, there may cause a mistake that this communicating operation is forgotten, resulting in only one of medicinal ingredients is administered to a patient. When medicinal ingredients separated and preserved in different chambers are properly mixed, and are administered to a patient, for example, a potassium ion concentration, an osmotic pressure ratio and others of a medicinal ingredient-containing solution after mixing are set in the range suitable for administration, but in the case where only one of solutions is administered to a patient by the aforementioned mistake, the life of a patient is threatened in some cases. For example, in the case of an infusion preparation in which a medicinal ingredient-containing a potassium ion as an electrolyte at a high concentration is accommodated in one chamber of a plurality of chambers, the mistake of forgetting communication operation results in the administration of only the medicinal ingredient (potassium ion of high concentration) to a patient. When the potassium ion concentration is excessively high, a patient develops hyperkalemia and, in the worst case, the patient may be led to death by cardiac arrest. In addition, when an osmotic pressure ratio of a medicinal ingredient-containing solution divided and accommodated in one chamber of a plurality of chambers is excessively high or low, and if operation of chamber communicating, followed by mixing the medicinal ingredients, is forgotten, such mistake of administration of only the medicinal ingredient solution to a patient causes serious condition in patients as a result from severe vessel pain and destruction of erythrocytes in the blood. Accordingly, an aseptic combination preparation which solves the above problems and eliminates adverse effects caused by medical error on a living body has been desired in the medical fields.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A No. 2002-136570